Kalium
by Yagitarou Arisa
Summary: Kagari bilang, Akane itu seperti kalium. Fanfiksi pertama fandom Psycho-Pass! Untuk #EducationalFanfictionChallenge! Hope you like it! Review!


Nobuchika Ginoza, Penegak, sedang tidak ada kerjaan, iseng membuka tabel periodik di komputernya karena tiba-tiba kepikiran soal rekan sejawatnya yang sudah dinyatakan mati oleh Sibyl.

.

.

.

 **Kalium**

 **By : Yagitarou Arisa**

 **Disclaimer : Psycho-Pass (c) Gen Urobochi, Psycho-Pass II (c) Tow Ubukata**

 **I don't any commercial profit on this fic.**

 **Untuk challenge #EducationalFanfiction**

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

Ginoza bosan. Sudah dua jam dia di markas Divisi Satu tanpa ada yang menemani. Tidak, tidak ada yang menemani bukan berarti dia sendirian. Dia ditemani oleh salah satu bawahannya yang berisik yang hobinya main PSP keluaran abad 21.

Ginoza menghela napas, mengangkat kacamatanya yang sedikit merosot akibat terlalu lama membaca buku favoritnya yang berjudul 'Fathers and Sons'.

"Hei, Gino," Penegak dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakkan itu, akhirnya buka suara. PSP diletakkannya di atas meja dekat toples gula-gulanya. "Sudah jam satu, mau ikut makan siang denganku?"

Ginoza menggeleng. "Tidak, terima kasih, Kagari." tolaknya halus dengan nada dingin. Penegak yang dipanggil Kagari itu mendecak sebal. Dia meraih toples permennya dan meraup isinya.

"Hei, Gino, bagaimana tanggapanmu tentang Akane- _chan_?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Ginoza berhasil ditarik perhatiannya dari buku favoritnya tersebut dan terdiam sebentar. "Maksudmu Tsunemori?"

Kagari mengangguk malas. "Terserah padaku mau memanggil inspektur baru itu dengan apa. Kenyataannya, aku dan Akane- _chan_ seumuran, kurang lebih."

Ginoza meletakkan bukunya dan melepas kacamatanya.

"Aku berharap banyak pada Tsunemori, sebagai rekan sejawat." jawab Ginoza serius.

"Uh? Kenapa?" tanya Kagari.

"Dia sama, bukan, hampir mirip seperti Kougami dan aku takut dia akan jatuh seperti Kougami," jawabnya sambil mengelap kacamatanya berlensa normal itu. "Kau lihat bagaimana dekatnya dia dengan Kougami, 'kan?"

Alis oranye milik si Penegak berkode Hound 4 itu naik sebelah. "Kau cemburu?"

Ginoza tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "Sudahlah! Lebih baik kau diam saja, Penegak!"

Ginoza kembali dengan bukunya dan Kagari tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau tahu, Akane- _chan_ itu seperti kalium."

Sepasang kelereng hazelnut Kagari melirik pada Ginoza yang pura-pura tidak mendengarkannya itu. Tapi, Ginoza mendengarnya, untuk kedua kalinya Ginoza berpaling dari bukunya. "Kalium?"

"Gino, tidak tahu kalium? Ck, kalium itu suatu unsur kimia dalam tabel periodik yang memiliki lambang 'K' dengan nomor atom 19."

"Itu juga aku tahu, Kagari!" kata Gino sebal. "Maksudku, kenapa kau mengibaratkan Tsunemori dengan kalium!"

"Akane- _chan_ itu lunak, mudah teroksidasi, dan reaktif." Kagari tersenyum, membayangkan wajah imut wanita berusia 20 tahunan yang menjabat sebagai atasannya itu. "Akane- _chan_ itu hatinya lunak. Dia pengertian. Intinya, dia baik."

Ginoza mendengus. "Dia bukannya baik tapi polos."

Kagari tertawa lagi. "Polos-polos begitu dia juga baik. Di awal-awal dia bekerja, dia berani menembak Kou-chan dengan _Non-Lethal_ _Paralyzer_ , hahaha!"

Ginoza hanya bisa tersenyum mengingat Tsunemori yang gemetaran saat menembak Kougami dengan dominatornya dan paniknya inspektur baru itu mengunjungi Shion untuk memastikan kondisi si mantan inspektur itu.

"Lalu, apa maksudmu dia mudah teroksidasi?" tanya Ginoza.

"Dia itu cepat sekali bisa memahami Sibyl, dengan cara pikirnya itu. Bukan berarti dia mendukung atau apa, kurasa Akane-chan tak akan semudah dioksidasi oleh Sibyl," jelas Kagari sambil memainkan permen jelly di tangannya. "Buktinya, hatinya yang lunak itu tidak mudah dipengaruhi oleh Sibyl System, misalnya saat dia harus menekan pelatuk dominatornya untuk mengeliminasi para laten kriminal. Dia tidak mau menghabisi nyawa siapapun, makanya dia hanya berani gertak sambal. Dia teroksidasi bukan berarti sama busuknya dengan Sibyl."

Ginoza mengangguk setuju. Hebat, bawahannya yang satu ini bisa juga berkata-kata sok filosofis seperti ini.

"Lalu, reaktif?"

"Akane- _chan_ itu," Kagari menjeda kalimatnya, "sangat reaktif terhadap air."

Sebelah alis Ginoza terangkat. "Maksudnya?"

"Kou- _chan_ itu seperti air, bisa lemah dan kuat di saat bersamaan. Akane- _chan_ akan meledak-ledak jika ditugaskan dengan Kou- _chan_ , 'kan? Sama seperti kalium yang bertemu dengan air!" papar Kagari bersemangat. "Jika dia bergabung dengan Akane- _chan_ , Kou- _chan_ dan Akane- _chan_ akan menjadi pasangan terkuat se-MWSPB, seperti kalium hidroksida!"

Ginoza diam saja sambil menghela napas. Dia berpikir, mungkin kata-kata Kagari ada benarnya.

"Sejak kapan kau mengerti kimia?" Bermaksud meledek, Ginoza bertanya.

"Aku tidak menghabiskan belasan tahunku di dalam penjara holo dengan menangis, menyesal, bertarung, saling membunuh saja tahu. Aku juga belajar."

Ginoza menangkap nada getir dari bawahannya yang berambut oranye itu.

"Jadi menurutmu, Tsunemori dan Kougami adalah pasangan Inspektur-Penegak terbaik se-MWSPB?"

Kagari mengangguk, mengiyakan. "Karena aku tak mungkin bisa bersanding dengan Kou- _chan_ yang kekuatannya luar biasa. Kou- _chan_ sudah sepantasnya dengan Akane- _chan_."

"..."

Ginoza terdiam kembali.

"Eh, Gino, kenapa diam?"

Mata Kagari menyipit dan senyum licik terpatri di wajahnya sekarang. "Kau betulan cemburu, 'ya? Gino suka dengan Akane- _chan_?" Kagari menggoda Ginoza.

Ginoza salah tingkah. Dinyalakan komputernya, pura-pura tidak mendengar Kagari.

"GINO SUKA DENGAN AKANE- _CHAN_?! WAH, WAH, SAINGAN KOU- _CHAN_ BERAT TUH!"

"DIAM KAU, PENEGAK!"

Percakapan mereka berhenti di situ, dengan wajah Ginoza yang sudah tidak jelas ekspresinya dan Kagari yang terpingkal-pingkal berhasil menggoda atasannya.

.

.

.

Di luar, Tsunemori Akane, sang inspektur yang sedari tadi dibicarakan, hanya bisa terkikik pelan dengan wajah bersemu merah.

.

.

.

Ginoza mengenang masa-masa itu lagi, saat dia masih menjadi inspektur dan terjebak menjaga markas bersama dengan si Penegak berisik berambut oranye yang kini sudah dinyatakan mati oleh Sibyl.

Sudah dua tahun lebih Ginoza menjadi penegak, akibat koefisien kriminalnya yang meningkat tajam, 140, saat di ujung-ujung penyelesaian kasus Makishima Shougo. Kasus yang sudah merengut nyawa sang ayah, Masaoka Tomomi, menghapus keberadaan rekannya, Kagari Shuusei, dan membuat sahabatnya, Kougami Shinya, menghilang.

Dan kini ia kembali bertugas menjaga markas Divisi Satu dengan atasannya, Inspektur Tsunemori Akane, sementara rekannya yang lain, sebut saja antara lain ; Hinakawa Sho dan Yayoi Kunizuka, sedang melakukan makan siang tambahan di cafetaria.

"Ginoza- _san_ sibuk?"

Tsunemori datang dengan dua cangkir kopi panas dari mesin penjual minuman. Tsunemori meletakkan salah satu cangkir kopinya di meja Ginoza dan menarik kursinya ke dekat Ginoza.

"Wah, tabel periodik," ucap inspektur berambut coklat pendek itu. "Ginoza- _san_ sedang menyelidiki sesuatu?"

Ginoza menggeleng, membuat kunciran di belakang kepalanya bergoyang. Ginoza meraih cangkir kopi yang diletakkan Tsunemori dengan tangan robotiknya tersebut.

Dia menyesap isi cangkir tersebut pelan, menikmati cairan hitam wangi itu menyelimuti lidahnya. Ginoza akhir-akhir ini suka minuman itu. Apalagi kalau bukan kopi hitam dengan sedikit gula tanpa kafein?

"Aku tidak sedang menyelidiki sesuatu, hanya iseng saja." balas Ginoza sambil meletakkan cangkirnya.

"Ohh."

Tsunemori menyeruput kopinya lagi dan matanya tak bisa lepas dari tangan robotik Ginoza.

"Sudah lama, 'ya," kata Tsunemori sambil menatap kopinya sendu. "Sejak meninggalnya Masaomi-san juga.. Kagari-kun."

Ginoza hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Bicara soal Kagari, kau tahu dia bilang apa soal dirimu dulu?"

Tsunemori menggeleng. "Dia bilang apa?"

Akane menatap sepasang iris zamrud milik Ginoza dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Kagari bilang kau itu seperti kalium,"

"He? Kalium?"

"Iya, kau itu seperti kalium. Lunak, cepat teroksidasi, dan reaktif. Mau kujelas detailnya?"

Tsunemori terdiam dengan wajah merona bak kepiting rebus.

.

.

.

.

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yagi's Note :**

 **Hal pertama yang saya bilang adalah... NANI KORE?!**

 **Oke, ini fanfiksi pertama saya di fandom Psycho-Pass~ Dengan tujuan untuk membuat Mz Shuusei keliatan pinter /heh/ Kasihan Mz Shuusei, bagian sedikit, mati pula /hiks**

 **Saya seneng banget bisa buat fanfik ini~ Bikin si Gino cemburu adalah mimpi saya! /plak/**

 **Udah, ah, masih ada matematika peminatan yang mau dibahas. Ciaoo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tinggalkan jejak! Review, favorit, follow, bahkan flame diterima. Siapa tahu saya jadi sering main ke fandom ini!~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kambing, salah, Yagitarou Arisa, out.**


End file.
